Le Chant du Cygne
by guepard54
Summary: La famille Rider a toujours eu une chance du diable. Mais il suffit d'une fois où la chance les abandonne et c'est le drame. OS n 6 de la série l'Ange-Gardien, après le Parrain.
**Le Chant du Cygne**

 **Note : Nouvel OS (n°6 mais qui finira sûrement n°7) dans la série de l'Ange-Gardien.**

 **Je tiens à prévenir mes lecteurs qu'il s'agit d'une tragédie ( attention, n'oubliez pas vos mouchoirs, je vous aurais prévenu!) mais aussi à les rassurer sur le fait que j'écrirai sans doute une deuxième version de l'histoire avec une fin un peu plus heureuse ; )**

 **Un autre OS viendra sûrement s'intercaler entre Le Cambriolage et Le Chant du Cygne. Mais toutes mes idées ne sont pas encore bien définies.**

 **Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi je n'écris pas mes OS dans l'ordre chronologique directement, c'est parce que mes idées me viennent dans cet ordre et que c'est plus difficile d'écrire en forçant l'imagination que de la laisser vous guider.**

 **Petit rappel de l'Ordre chronologique de la série l'Ange-Gardien :**

 **Un voyage inoubliable** **(Alex a 9ans)**

 **La Piste Noire** **(Alex a 9ans)**

 **L'Hôpital** **(Alex a 10 ans)**

 **Le Cambriolage** **(Alex a 11 ans)**

 **Le parrain** **(Alex a 12 ans)**

 **Dans Le Chant du Cygne, Alex a quinze ans.**

 **Bonne Lecture et bonne continuation à tous,**

 **Guepard54**

 **AR-AR-AR**

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel australien lorsqu'Alex et Ian s'étaient attablés pour le petit-déjeuner dans un joli quartier résidentiel de Sydney, Garden Highs.

Alex était d'autant plus heureux d'avoir réussi à décider son oncle que cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il souhaitait visiter l'Australie. Ian avait en effet un contact de l'ASIS qui habitait dans un quartier tranquille de la ville et qui avait chaleureusement accepté de leur prêter sa maison pour quinze jours pendant que lui-même s'offrait quelques vacances.

Jack serait bien partie avec eux, malheureusement une semaine avant de partir, sa mère l'avait appelé auprès d'elle à Washington car son père était sérieusement malade. La rousse leur avait souhaité de bonnes vacances avant de déclarer en rigolant qu'ils avaient intérêt à lui ramener un bébé kangourou ou au moins une planche de surf.

La villa était relativement grande et très confortable, avec un rez-de-chaussée composé d'un garage, d'une cuisine, d'un salon/salle-à-manger et de cagibis. A l'étage, se trouvait trois chambres, une bibliothèque qui pouvait servir de bureau ainsi que la salle-de-bains.

Ian était arrivé assez méfiant (un bon espion se doit de l'être) mais, à l'image d'Alex, était vite tombé sous le charme de la ville et du quartier. D'autant qu'à cette saison, beaucoup de gens étaient en vacances et Garden Highs, situé sur les hauteurs de la ville, était assez désert.

Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'Alex s'ennuie. En effet, il avait fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge qui habitait la villa d'en face, Jordan Alistair, dont les parents (des millionnaires industriels pharmaceutiques) avaient leur résidence principale à Melbourne et venaient souvent faire quelques séjours, ici à Sydney, dans leur pavillon de vacances.

Jordan et Alex étaient devenus amis sur la plage, alors qu'ils hésitaient tout deux à monter sur leur planche de surf, l'océan étant ce jour-là particulièrement démonté et le ciel chargé de nuages menaçants.

Les deux garçons avaient finalement pris leur courage à deux mains et s'étaient élancés dans l'eau tiède. Au bout d'un quart d'heure cependant, ils avaient abandonné les vagues trop dangereuses et s'étaient réfugiés sur la plage où ils avaient fait connaissance.

Jordan faisait la même taille qu'Alex et avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus profonds. Par son humour et son exubérance, il rappelait un peu à Alex son meilleur ami, Tom Harris. Alex avait d'ailleurs envoyé une carte postale à Tom et à Sabina dès son arrivée sur le continent.

La première semaine était passée extrêmement rapidement. Les jours s'enchaînaient mais le suivant ne ressemblait jamais au précédent. Parfois, Alex les passait à faire de la plongée ou de l'escalade avec son oncle et d'autres jours, il restait sur la plage avec Jordan entre deux baignades ou se baladait dans les rues piétonnes et, lorsqu'ils s'attablaient à une terrasse, les deux adolescents s'amusaient à regarder les filles leur faire du charme en passant.

Ce matin-là, Ian avait promis à un collègue australien de passer directement le voir à l'agence et les deux garçons comptaient profiter de la piscine intérieure et de la table de ping-pong dissimulées au sous-sol. Ian serait de retour vers midi pour partager le déjeuner.

Les parents de Jordan, quant à eux, étaient toujours très occupés. Alex ne les avaient aperçus qu'une seule et unique fois. Il ne les avait pas jugés antipathiques mais leur attitude un peu trop indifférente, particulièrement à l'égard de leur fils que, paradoxalement, ils couvraient de biens matériels, lui avait un peu trop rappelé les parents divorcés de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était sans doute pas de leur faute, c'est peut-être le propre des parents extraordinairement riches, mais les faits étaient là.

Apparemment, Jordan avait appris à se détacher pour ne plus trop subir le contrecoup du sentiment d'abandon. Il avait quinze ans, et quelques véritables amis, alors ce n'était plus un problème à présent.

En y repensant, Alex se disait qu'il était lui-même fou de se sentir parfois abandonné par son oncle, alors que, malgré son travail dangereux et très prenant, Ian faisait toujours attention à passer de bons moments avec lui. Au moins, il n'était pas transparent pour son oncle.

Ce dernier était présentement en train de finir son café tout en lisant un rapport confidentiel de l'ASIS sur le constat inquiétant que de plus en plus d'organisations criminelles s'intéressaient à l'industrie chimique pour leurs activités. En résultait parfois une épidémie ravageuse à un coin ou un autre de la terre. Mais il était difficile d'intervenir lorsque de nombreux hommes d'Etat et Hauts Fonctionnaires de tous pays étaient mêlés à ce genre de trafic.

Ian referma le dossier en buvant la dernière gorgée puis il se tourna vers son neveu qui finissait son bol de fruits frais.

« Jordan a dit qu'il viendrait à quelle heure, déjà ? »

A peine l'adulte avait-il finit sa question que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Alex sourit et se leva.

« A cette heure-ci, apparemment. »

Il ouvrit la porte et les deux garçons se serrèrent virilement la main. Jordan portait un paquet suspect qui sentait bon le pain frais.

« Je sais que j'arrive peut-être un peu tôt, alors je vous ai amené des croissants. »

Ian remarqua l'air gourmand de son neveu et roula des yeux, avec un sourire et un hochement de tête en guise de remerciements pour l'Australien. Il faut dire que pendant les vacances, on pouvait se permettre de faire quelques entorses aux règles quotidiennes. Et, d'ailleurs, l'Anglais avait beau avoir fini tout juste son petit-déjeuner sain et équilibré, il piocha tout de même dans le paquet. Sous le rire moqueur de ce chenapan qu'était son neveu.

En tout cas, Ian était heureux qu'Alex se soit fait un ami pendant ses vacances. Jack, Tom et Sabina et ses parents faisaient un peu partie de leur famille, mais Ian avait parfaitement conscience qu'en dehors d'eux, le mode de vie des Rider isolait son neveu. Pas que celui-ci s'en plaigne, Alex était un garçon très équilibré, en pleine force physique et mentale. Mais c'était également un adolescent comme les autres qui aurait du s'épanouir loin du monde dangereux des espions et des tueurs à gages. Loin du MI6 et de Scorpia. C'est pourquoi Ian se félicitait de le voir agir comme son âge.

Tout à ses pensées en dégustant sa viennoiserie, l'Anglais rassembla tout ce dont il avait besoin. Puis, juste avant de partir, il revint vers les deux adolescents et lança en direction de son neveu un petit objet que celui-ci rattrapa au vol. Le portable d'Alex.

« J'ai remis mon numéro dans la liste de tes appels prioritaires. Tu m'appelles en cas de besoin, je laisse mon portable en sonnerie. »

Alex roula des yeux devant l'attitude surprotectrice de son oncle. Il avait quinze ans et était loin d'être sans défense. D'accord, les ennuis finissaient souvent par le trouver, mais ce matin-là, lui et Jordan ne comptaient pas quitter la maison. Et Ian reviendrait pour midi ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler.

D'ailleurs, son ami répondit pour lui, de son léger accent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Rider. Nous comptions rester ici aujourd'hui. Il n'y aura aucun problème. »

Ian hocha la tête mais continua de fixer son neveu jusqu'à ce que celui-ci plonge son regard brun dans le sien. Puis l'homme fit mine d'ajuster le col de sa veste.

Alex savait ce que cela signifiait. Depuis leurs derniers ennuis avec Scorpia, dès que son oncle le laissait à la maison, il le forçait à porter une clé autour du cou. Clé qui ouvrait une mallette contenant notamment un petit Colt semi-automatique. Ian avait donné des leçons de tirs à Alex et de toute façon, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple précaution. Au cas où.

Alex avait accepté, presque à contrecœur. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la fois où il avait tué un homme de sang-froid. Lorsqu'Ash avait menacé Yassen et qu'il avait tiré sur son parrain pour protéger le Russe. Pas une expérience qu'il souhaitait reproduire. Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent, surtout lorsque l'on était un Rider, et Alex savait que cela rassurait son oncle.

En voyant qu'il avait compris le signal, ce dernier leur adressa un dernier signe de la main et moins d'une minute plus tard, on entendit un bruit de moteur s'éloignant.

Alex et Jordan finirent tranquillement les croissants avant de débarrasser la table dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« Par quoi on commence, piscine ou ping-pong ? », demanda l'enfant blond à son nouvel ami, tout en rangeant la vaisselle déjà utilisée dans le lave-vaisselle.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder la piscine pour après, une petite baignade nous détendra. »

« Tu as surtout peur d'être trop fatigué pour me battre au ping-pong », lui répondit Alex en riant.

« Tu aimerais bien. », rétorqua l'autre garçon avec un clin d'œil.

Vingt-minutes plus tard, la vaisselle rangée et la table nettoyée, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent au sous-sol dans un joyeux chahut.

« Je prends la raquette bleue. », fit l'australien en se précipitant sur ledit objet.

Alex sortit la sienne, rouge, et grimaça en constatant qu'il n'y plus qu'une seule balle. Les joueurs de ping-pong avérés qu'ils étaient, Jordan, Ian et lui, jouaient rapidement et les balles faisaient parfois des trajectoires extraordinaires jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne puisse la rattraper et que le petit objet finisse sous un meuble ou dans une bouche quelconque, inatteignable*. Alors avec une seule balle, ils n'iraient pas loin.

Malgré ses prévisions négatives, la balle leur fit vingt minutes. Mais ils étaient en plein milieu d'un beau match, qu'Alex ne remportait que de justesse, et ils auraient bien eu envie de continuer. C'est pourquoi Jordan proposa, après qu'ils aient plusieurs fois tenté de récupérer leur balle mais sans succès :

« Avant que mes parents ne fassent installés le billard à la place, nous avions nous aussi une table de ping-pong. Il doit m'en rester quelques-unes, je vais les chercher. »

« D'accord, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? », acquiesça Alex.

« Non, inutile, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. Profites-en pour perfectionner ton service. », le taquina l'autre, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

L'Anglais lui tira la langue pour toute réponse. Puis, après avoir entendu la porte, Alex sortit son portable. Il avait calculé qu'avec le décalage horaire, il devait être sept ou huit heures du soir à Washington D.C. Jack et ses parents ne mangeaient pas encore, c'était donc l'heure idéale pou lui téléphoner. Alex n'avait pas encore eu le temps de l'appeler en direct, juste de lui envoyer quelques SMS pour l'informer qu'Ian et lui étaient bien arrivés.

Il composa le numéro et trois secondes plus tard, Jack décrochait.

« Allô, Alex, c'est toi ? »

« Salut Jack ! »

« Oh, Alex, je suis si contente de t'entendre ? Tout va bien, en Australie ? »

« C'est parfait, à vrai dire il ne manque que toi. Je me suis fait un copain de mon âge, Jordan, et nous passons des vacances fantastiques et très sportives, tu me connais. », l'adolescent entendit le rire de cristal à l'autre bout du fil. « Il me fait un peu penser à Tom. »

« Alors j'espère que tu ne fais pas autant de bêtises qu'avec ce cher Tom Harris. », répondit la rousse, mi-grondeuse mi amusée. « Ton oncle Ian a assez de cheveux gris comme cela. Comment va-t-il au fait ? »

« Très bien. Je le trouve assez détendu, même s'il travaille un petit peu de temps à autre. Nous avons prévu d'aller faire un peu d'escalade dans les Blue Mountains ces jours-ci. »

« Que l'un de vous ne revienne pas avec une patte cassée ! »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et toi, comment va ton père ? », demanda le garçon de quinze ans en reprenant un ton plus sérieux.

« Eh bien, beaucoup mieux. Les médecins ont du mal de comprendre comment un homme qui a fait un infarctus il y a quinze jours peut à présent sauter partout comme un cabri. Il ne tient pas en place et ma mère est toujours obligée de courir derrière lui. Mais sa santé fait vraiment plaisir à voir. », conclut la jeune femme.

« Tant mieux. Passe le bonjour à tes parents de notre part à tous les deux, tu veux bien ? Et profites-en pour te faire chouchouter, tu le mérites, tu t'occupes si bien de Ian et moi. »

« Je respecterai vos ordres, Monsieur Alexander Rider. », blagua Jack. « Et j'ai une nouvelle qui va te faire plaisir. Comme papa va beaucoup mieux et après en avoir discuté avec eux, j'ai décidé de revenir à Londres dans dix jours. »

En entendant cela, le cœur du blond se gonfla de joie. Il exprima néanmoins une petite inquiétude.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps auprès de tes parents, tu les voies si rarement ? Je ne voudrai pas que tu te sentes obligée de… »

« N'importe quoi ! Tu as fumé quoi ce matin, Alex ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vraiment réfléchi et si je reviens, c'est en toute connaissance de cause. Et puis, Ian et toi ne survivriez pas un mois sans moi. Mais je te propose de laisser la surprise à ton oncle. »

Alex rit.

« Merci Jack. Je ne dirai pas un mot, promis. »

« En tout cas, cela m'a fait très plaisir de t'entendre, gamin. Profite bien du restant de tes vacances. Bises et à très bientôt ! »

« Moi aussi. Bises, à bientôt, Jack. »

Alex raccrocha avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait cinq minutes que Jordan était retourné chez lui pour aller chercher les balles. Rien de bien grave. En l'attendant, Alex décida de remonter à la cuisine boire un coup.

Un simple verre d'eau fraîche lui fit du bien. Le début de match avait été intense, Alex ayant enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa taille mise à part son oncle.

Alex s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon, de laquelle on voyait bien la maison des Alistair, juste en face, guettant le retour de son ami. Un 4x4 Hyundai noir était garé sur le côté. Alex savait que le père de Jordan collectionnait les voitures.

Tout d'un coup, il crut apercevoir des formes adultes à travers une des fenêtres du premier étage. Cela lui parut d'autant plus bizarre que Monsieur et Madame Alistair étaient absent pour deux jours, partis à Melbourne pour une conférence professionnelle. En se concentrant, Alex constata que les deux individus qu'il apercevait étaient tout de noir vêtus. De plus en plus inquiet, le garçon anglais ne quittait pas la villa de ses voisins du regard.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée des Alistair fut violemment ouverte et Alex vit un troisième homme tout de noir vêtu qui essayait d'entraîner quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Un quatrième homme, vêtu de manière similaire, sortait de la voiture garée.

Puis Alex vit une balle de ping-pong rouler à l'extérieur depuis le seuil de la maison. Il comprit que Jordan avait sérieusement des ennuis.

La seconde suivante, il décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de son oncle, tout en se dirigeant vers les étages. Il alla directement dans la chambre qu'occupait Ian et sortit la mallette de sous le lit. Pendant son temps, après cinq sonneries dans le vide, il tomba sur la messagerie de l'adulte.

« Ian, il y a un problème chez Jordan ! Reviens vite et retrouve-moi chez les Alistair. Je prends le Colt avec moi. », conclut l'adolescent en sortant l'arme d'une main un peu tremblante. L'arme pouvait contenir douze balles et le chargeur était plein. Il rangea le revolver à son ceinture, l'endroit le plus facile d'accès.

Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre avant de sortir de la maison. En face, aucun des hommes n'étaient plus dehors. Il fallait ajouter que ce jour-là, le quartier était particulièrement calme et désert. Alex soupçonnait que Jordan et lui furent les seules âmes qui vivent dans leur quartier à ce moment précis.

Il n'avait pas appelé la police. Il gardait en mémoire qu'Ian lui avait souvent dit qu'ils faisaient parfois plus de mal que de bien. Cette méfiance venait sans doute d'une déformation professionnelle mais Alex avait toute confiance en son oncle. Ian ne tarderait pas.

Le garçon fit discrètement le tour du jardin et se faufila à l'intérieur grâce à une porte dérobée qui dissimulait une cave. Laquelle avait une porte qui donnait sur la cuisine des Alistair. A travers cette dernière, Alex put constater que les bruits étouffés provenaient sans doute du salon, où les deux intrus du rez-de-chaussée devaient se trouver, sans doute avec Jordan.

Alex ouvrit la porte en priant pour que celle-ci ne grince pas. Sa prière fut exaucée et il put se faufiler derrière le bar de la cuisine, dans le silence le plus complet. Ian lui avait appris ces techniques de déplacements silencieux lorsqu'il n'avait que sept ans, et cela faisait partie des choses qu'Alex maîtrisait le mieux.

Tout doucement, il glissa son regard par-dessus le meuble. A l'image de leur maison de Chelsea, il avait une vue directe sur le salon.

Jordan avait été forcé de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et Alex devait lui reconnaître que ses tremblements nerveux étaient pratiquement indiscernables alors que les deux intrus le surveillaient, dos à Alex.

Jordan, qui était bien en face de lui, écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la touffe de cheveux blonds mais Alex plaqua un doigt un doigt sur sa bouche tout en espérant que l'autre garçon arriverait à reprendre un air non suspicieux la seconde suivante.

L'un des deux intrus, visiblement peu professionnel, était passé derrière le fauteuil du prisonnier et admirait les vases Gallé de Johanna Alistair d'un air moqueur. Son collègue était toujours dos à Alex mais était plus éloigné de Jordan, presque sur le seuil de la pièce. Entre Alex et lui, il n'y avait que le bar et le long couloir qui menait directement à l'escalier conduisant à l'étage.

L'espion s'accroupit pour ramper silencieusement vers l'individu le plus proche. Puis se redressa à un mètre dans son dos pour lui infliger un mawashi-geri parfaitement exécuté derrière l'oreille droite. L'homme s'écroula aussitôt.

Son collègue se retourna alors mais Alex était déjà sur lui avant même que l'adulte ait pu appeler du renfort.

Malheureusement, Alex avait beau être plutôt doué pour le combat au corps à corps, l'autre était assez fort et un professionnel. Il le projeta avec une telle force qu'Alex se retrouva contre l'évier de la cuisine à cinq mètres de là, complètement étourdi par le choc.

Face à lui, Jordan n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil et l'autre homme était toujours inconscient. Alex vit son adversaire avancer sur lui d'un air menaçant, mais l'homme fut alors interpellé par l'un des deux intrus du premier étage en train de descendre les escaliers.

« Hey, Cal, que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi le gosse n'était-il pas encore dans la voiture ? », l'homme désigna Jordan d'un signe de tête et en poussant du pied l'homme allongé par terre afin de lui faire reprendre conscience. Ce qu'il fit.

« Il y a eu quelques complications. », lui répondit son collègue en désignant Alex, toujours effondré contre l'évier, derrière le nouveau venu.

Celui-ci soupira avant de tirer son révolver, un Maüser 9mm auquel était accroché un silencieux et de tirer sur l'adolescent blond d'un air impassible. D'une balle directe dans l'estomac.

« Et voilà, problème réglé. Pas si compliqué, non ? »

Sous l'impact, Alex avait eu le souffle coupé. La douleur s'était également invitée. A présent, le garçon avait simplement du mal à résister au gouffre noir de l'inconscience qui tentait de l'attirer dans ses filets. Sans une penser, il posa une main là où il avait ressenti le choc de l'impact puis la retira dès qu'il fut au contact du liquide poisseux qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Sa main était écarlate, Alex avait la nausée rien qu'à la regarder. Il reposa sa tête contre le meuble derrière lui. L'inconscience ne lui semblait plus une si mauvaise option à présent.

Celui qui était descendu fit signe à ses collègues de se saisir de Jordan et de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Lorsque l'adolescent australien se débattit et de ce fait les ralentit, il sortit une nouvelle arme, hypodermique cette fois, et tira.

Le garçon s'effondra dans les bras de ses kidnappeurs. Sa capture servirait à Scorpia, non pas en termes d'argent mais bien en recherches scientifiques. Il y avait fort à parier à présent que ses parents seraient prêts à échanger quelques secrets importants contre leur fils unique.

« Venez, nous allons le mettre dans la voiture. Gregorovitch nous rejoint avec les dossiers. »

Les trois hommes sortirent sans un regard pour le garçon blond en train de se vider littéralement dans son sang dans la cuisine des Alistair.

Le Russe apparut cinq minutes plus tard, après être passé par la fenêtre du bureau dans lequel il se trouvait pour éviter trop d'allées et venues suspectes par la porte d'entrée.

« Prenez cela. Vous avez bien le garçon ? », il continua dès qu'ils acquiescèrent. « J'ai encore quelques choses à régler, aucun détail ne doit être laissé au hasard. Partez sans moi, je vous rattraperai. On se retrouve à Kingsford Smith directement.

Il ne leur précisa pas qu'il avait une voiture de rechange, au garage le plus proche, à un kilomètre de là. Une voiture qu'il avait louée avant même son arrivée sur le continent. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il allait se détourner d'eux et pénétrer à nouveau dans la maison lorsque le dénommé Cal désigna son collègue qui avait tiré sur Alex, un grand mate dégingandé d'origine tunisienne.

« Juste une chose. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison et Ahmed a tiré sur lui mais nous avons oublié de vérifier qu'il était mort. Il était dans la cuisine. »

Le tueur à gages blond les incendia du regard. Il avait pourtant toujours été très clair avec ses subordonnés. Ne jamais laisser de témoins en vie derrière soi. Le moindre petit détail pourrait donner des indications à d'éventuels enquêteurs.

« Je me occupe. »

Une à une, les portières de la voiture se refermèrent et Cal, au volant, démarra le 4X4 qui commença à s'éloigner tandis que Yassen pénétrait une nouvelle fois dans la maison de la famille Alistair.

Le Russe se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine, revolver au poing. Pour finalement se figer sur le seuil, son masque impassible effondré.

« Alex ?! »

Alex Rider était là, appuyé sans forces contre l'évier, une tâche rouge s'élargissant au niveau de l'estomac semblait-il.

Le Russe ne resta pas figé bien longtemps puisqu'il se précipita aux côtés de l'adolescent s'agenouillant à côté de lui. Il examina plus attentivement la blessure et se rendit compte que la balle s'était profondément enfoncée dans les chairs, d'où l'écoulement de sang plus inquiétant de seconde en seconde. Machinalement, l'adulte couvrit la blessure avec sa main, afin d'étancher quelque peu le liquide. Malheureusement, cela allait très mal.

Yassen savait qu'une blessure par balles à l'estomac, surtout une aussi profonde, était fatale. La victime restait en vie entre 20 à 30 minutes après l'impact. Le Russe essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à ce que cela signifiait. Mais en vain. Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux lorsque l'adolescent parla d'une voix douloureuse et éraillée.

« Ya-Yass-en ? Qu'est ce que que… ? Où …est Jor-dan ? », la voix était douloureusement hachée et Yassen ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir et d'adresser à son jeune interlocuteur un petit sourire triste.

« Shh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Alex, tout va bien. »

Le mensonge avait un goût amer dans sa bouche, à l'image du liquide poisseux qui coulait toujours. De sa main libre, il écarta les mèches blondes et caressa doucement le front lisse.

« Tu es très courageux, Alex », murmura-t-il en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne.

Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Alex Rider vivait ses derniers instants. Le fils de John allait… La boule dans sa gorge s'intensifia et il sentit de l'humidité au coin des yeux. Il battit des cils pour la chasser discrètement. Il était surpris. Depuis qu'il faisait ce métier, les émotions normales pour les autres gens lui étaient devenues étrangères. Cependant, il devait reconnaître qu'en présence d'Alex, elles revenaient au galop.

Mais il permettrait au chagrin de s'exprimer, plus tard peut-être. Pour le moment, l'adolescent avait besoin de lui même si Yassen n'aurait jamais pensé être la personne à ses côtés en ces instants. Et surtout pas si tôt.

Le Russe sentit le garçon appuyer son front contre sa paume comme s'il recherchait instinctivement le contact chaud et rassurant. L'adulte s'aperçut alors que le garçon tremblait, sûrement à cause du choc et de la douleur.

Que faisait Alex, ici, en Australie ? Si c'était pour des vacances, Ian Rider était sûrement dans les parages. Le destin en voulait vraiment à la famille Rider puisqu'il avait fallu qu'Alex devienne ami avec la nouvelle cible de Scorpia.

Le tueur à gages songea que décidément ses pensées passaient du coq à l'âne, mais après tout, il s'agissait d'un moment extrêmement difficile. Les auto-reproches viendraient plus tard, lorsqu'Alex serait…

Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'à ce moment-là, l'assassin ne réfléchisse qu'en termes nominatifs ? Retirer leur nom à une personne lui permettait en temps normal de se détacher d'elle et des émotions qui allaient de pair et le gênaient dans son travail. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Alex et pourquoi les images d'un enfant joyeux et malicieux tournaient-elles en boucle dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler ?

A ce moment précis, l'homme sentit une main plus fine au contact de sa propre main qui recouvrait la plaie et qui recherchait à entrecroiser ses doigts avec les siens. Le Russe laissa faire sans un mot. A son grand étonnement, la poigne du blessé était encore relativement ferme et Alex trouva même la force de prononcer les mots suivants.

« Dis, Ya-ssen, tu-tu-tu crois que… je v-vais voir mes parrrrr-ents ? »

L'assassin blond ne répondit pas immédiatement mais serra la main plus fort en guise de réconfort. Puis déclara d'une voix grave :

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, alors tu les verra. »

Le regard brun parût s'éclaircir à ces mots, avant que l'éclat de douleur ne reprenne le dessus. Néanmoins, le garçon le remercia d'un sourire avant de reprendre une forte respiration.

Yassen songea qu'un quart d'heure devait déjà être passé. De minutes en minutes, il voyait Alex s'affaiblir.

Il n'avait appelé aucun secours car il ne voulait pas stresser le fils de John inutilement alors que tous les médecins du monde n'auraient rien pu faire pour l'aider. Dans quelques minutes le corps encore chaud ne serait plus qu'un cadavre refroidissant.

A cette pensée affreuse, il faillit lâcher un gémissement que ses lèvres serrées retinrent de justesse. Alex dut ressentir ses émotions négatives car il appuya sa tête sur son épaule et secoua doucement la main qui tenait la sienne afin d'attirer son attention.

« Tu s-sais Yassen, je-je-je suis heureux q-que tu sois près de moi, m-même si je sais que toi tu es triste. M-mais tu ne-ne, dois pas êt'triste, d'accord ? Je-je n'ai d'ja pratiq'ment pu mal. »

La voix était de plus en plus hachée et l'adulte savait que la douleur ne disparaissait que pour laisser la place au néant. Pas de quoi se rassurer. Pourtant il fit l'effort de se reprendre pour Alex et prit délicatement la tête de celui-ci pour la poser sur ses genoux, de sorte qu'à présent, Alex Rider était allongé entre les bras de Yassen Gregorovitch. Le fils et le neveu de deux espions mourant dans les bras d'un tueur à gages qui pleurait sa mort. Quelle ironie.

Pourtant, Yassen décida que tout cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. Non, en cet instant, il se demandait comment il allait annoncer la mort de son neveu à Ian Rider.

Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait de ce que l'Anglais lui ferait, il n'en avait cure. Mieux, pensait-il à ce moment précis, il aurait peut-être la joie de retrouver John et Alex. Même si l'assassin blond ne croyait pas à une vie après la mort. Mais peut-être au fond se trompait-il, où du moins était-ce plus rassurant de le penser.

Il en est là dans ses considérations philosophiques lorsqu'il perçoit soudain le vrombissement d'un moteur dans la rue déserte. Des freins qui crissent et le véhicule qui s'arrête juste devant la villa. Une portière qui claque et des pas précipités et sonores sur l'allée de gravillions. La porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre à la volée. Et soudain :

« Alex ! Qu'est ce que… »

Le Russe se dit qu'il n'a jamais vu l'espion si désespéré tandis que celui-ci les rejoint en deux temps trois mouvements, se positionnant de l'autre côté d'Alex.

Yassen, quant à lui, n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. De seconde en seconde, la respiration de l'adolescent s'est faîte plus sifflante.

Ian Rider examine rapidement l'état de son neveu avant d'agripper son autre main et de s'y accrocher tel un homme qui se noie à une bouée.

« Non… non ! Al, regarde-moi. »

L'injonction est bien inutile. L'enfant n'est plus qu'à demi-conscient et roule sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre. Dans un ultime effort, il regarde son oncle avec ses yeux à demi clos.

« I-I-Ia-a-nn. M-mon-mon messsssaggge ? »

L'espion acquiesce et affiche un petit sourire démenti par l'eau qui dévale sur ses joues. Le masque est tombé. Ce n'est plus l'agent, mais l'homme. Un homme qui est en train de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille.

L'Anglais ne tente pas de se maîtriser lorsque son regard hagard croise les yeux bleus pâles.

« Les secours ? »

L'homme est en train de perdre pied. Dans son chagrin, il n'a même plus la force de formuler une phrase cohérente. Yassen se dit vaguement qu'il pourrait faire l'effort de se reprendre pour Alex, mais lui-même ne trouve pas la force d'énoncer un reproche. Pas quand l'heure est si grave et que l'enfant en question, qui est leur seul point commun, ne va pas tarder à s'éteindre.

« Ian, c'est… c'est une blessure par balle à l'estomac. », soupire-t-il en dégageant sa main pour montrer la plaie.

« Mais…mais… » et puis finalement l'accusation qu'attendait le Russe. « Tout çà, c'est de ta faute ! »

Le regard de l'agent du MI6 est incendiaire et Yassen sait que si l'homme ne se jette pas sur lui en cet instant, c'est simplement parce qu'il tient encore la main de son neveu agonisant.

La seconde suivante, Alex rapproche ses deux mains qui tiennent encore les leurs sur sa propre poitrine et les serre imperceptiblement.

« Aucun… Faute. »

Dans la seconde qui suit, une dernière inspiration précède le silence assourdissant qui les entoure tout d'un coup, lui et Ian.

L'instant d'après, ce dernier agrippe le corps d'Alex avec tant de force ou de désespoir ou peut-être bien les deux et se penche à moitié dessus. Il le secoue.

« Non ! Alex… Alex ! Je t'interdis de…»

Puis il s'effondre en larmes, son front contre celui plus petit. Dans ses sanglots, quelques paroles sont audibles et semblent s'adresser au garçon de quinze ans.

Mais c'est fini. Alex Rider est mort.

Yassen met une seconde à le réaliser avant de refermer doucement les paupières du fils de John. Il embrasse une dernière fois la petite main écarlate puis la repose tout doucement, presque avec révérence, sur la poitrine immobile.

En face de lui, Ian Rider est resté dans la même position et le blond voit les muscles qui tremblent sans pouvoir s'arrêter. L'espion est sous le choc.

Malheureusement pour l'autre homme, Yassen n'a jamais eu aucun don pour réconforter les gens. Et dans sa profession, ce serait plus un inconvénient. Même si pour le moment, Ian Rider et Yassen Gregorovitch, l'agent britannique et le tueur russe, ne sont plus des ennemis. Mais deux personnes qui ont perdu le même être cher bien trop tôt.

Le Russe se relève et s'écarte pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. L'instant d'après, une voix éraillée mais menaçante se fait entendre.

« Fous le camp ! Fous le camp, Gregorovitch ! »

Yassen reste immobile, pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais Ian Rider se relève brusquement et pointe alors son Browning.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire çà tout de suite, Gregorovitch. », il jette un regard au corps immobile avant de continuer tout en fixan Yassen. « Alex m'aurait écharpé et je respecterai ce qu'il pensait de toi pour le moment. Mais je jure que si tu ne te barres pas de ma vue dans la seconde, je passerai outre. Alors, pour la dernière fois, tu fous le camp ! »

Yassen hésite encore une fois puis se dit qu'en effet, Alex n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils s'entretuent. Encore moins sur son cadavre encore chaud.

Un peu à regret et tout en jetant un dernier regard sur les Rider, le Russe sort de la villa. Trois heures plus tard, il quitte l'Australie en souhaitant n'y avoir jamais mis les pieds.

 **AR-AR-AR**

Une semaine plus tard, Ian Rider se trouvait toujours en Australie. A présent, il ne sortait plus de la villa. Il avait enfermé le corps d'Alex dans la chambre que son neveu avait utilisée, entouré de blocs de glaces pour aider à la conservation.

Depuis l'accident, Ian n'était plus sorti, ne répondait jamais au téléphone et mangeait à peine. Il y avait de quoi, non ? Alex était mort, plus rien ne comptait. Ian était le dernier membre de la famille Rider. Le destin était parfois ironique. L'espion s'était toujours inquiété de ce que deviendrait son neveu le jour où lui-même ne rentrerait pas de sa dernière mission. Et finalement, Alex était parti avant lui. La seule maigre consolation de l'agent était qu'il existait peut-être une certaine forme de vie après la mort et que si c'était le cas, Alex y retrouverait sûrement des parents qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître.

Ian en était là dans ses pensées morbides, lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il décida de ne pas répondre, se disant que l'intrus finirait par partir. Mais celui-ci continua encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un Ian Rider excédé finisse par se lever de son fauteuil et ouvre brusquement la porte.

« Qu'est ce que… ? »

Il s'interrompit net. Devant lui se trouvait un homme à l'apparence banal à l'allure de haut-fonctionnaire typique, mais qu'il avait pourtant déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. En effet, Ian s'était déjà rendu plusieurs fois en Australie pour des missions conjointes avec l'ASIS et avait déjà eu affaire à cet individu lorsqu'il avait des problèmes administratifs.

William Bradburry était plutôt grand et mince, avec des yeux et des cheveux noirs. A pas tout à fait quarante ans, il arborait déjà une calvitie assez avancée. Bradburry était l'ambassadeur anglais en Australie.

« Bonjour Ian. », dit l'homme en s'avançant à l'intérieur sans y être invité. « Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »

« Que faîtes-vous ici, William ? »

« J'ai appris que vous veniez de perdre votre neveu. Je viens pour le rapatriement du corps à Londres. Vous habitez bien toujours Chelsea, n'est-ce-pas ? », demanda son compatriote tout en observant l'agencement de la villa.

« Comment… ? »

Ian était abasourdi. Depuis une semaine, il n'avait parlé à personne, pas même au téléphone. Alors comment l'homme pouvait-il être au courant ?

« Un coup de fil anonyme. Très étonnant, je l'avoue, mais l'homme qui m'a téléphoné hier soir m'a dit que cela c'était passé depuis six jours et qu'il fallait commencer le rapatriement et organiser les obsèques. Et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à prendre les choses en main si vous étiez encore sous le choc. Et je dois dire qu'en vous voyant je pense qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. », conclut l'ambassadeur en montrant sa barbe de six jours.

Ian n'en revenait pas. Quelqu'un s'était permis de contacter son ambassade pour les informer du décès et les presser d'organiser tout cela en passant par-dessus son consentement s'il le fallait. L'individu en question ne manquait pas de culot. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Seul Gregorovitch et lui savaient pour l'instant qu'Alex était mort. A moins que…

Décidément, le Russe allait sérieusement devoir apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires. Mais en cet instant, ce n'était pas son seul souci.

Ian devint ébahi lorsque Bradburry fit signe à deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient de rentrer à leur tour. Puis il se tourna vers l'agent du MI6 dans un soupir sincèrement navré.

« Où avez-vous mis le corps, agent Rider ? »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce vous… ? »,fit un Ian déboussolé en regardant les gorilles ouvrir toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent défoncer la porte de la chambre où reposait Alex. Ou plus exactement son corps.

Il retrouva alors rapidement sa lucidité. Alex était _sa_ famille. Ces hommes n'avaient aucun droit de…

Il s'apprêtait à aller leur demander des comptes lorsqu'une main compatissante mais ferme se referma sur son avant bras gauche. Lorsqu'Ian se tourna vers l'ambassadeur, son regard brun était un mélange de rage, de trahison et d'impuissance mêlées. Ces trois émotions ne se calmèrent pas sous les paroles de l'autre homme. Bien au contraire.

« Cela fait une semaine, Ian. Tu dois songer aux préparatifs de l'enterrement. »

L'espion regarda alors sans vraiment les voir les deux gorilles passer devant lui et Bradburry et s'installer dans une voiture qui ressemblait quelque peu à un corbillard avec le corps d'Alex. Puis il sentit une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« Tu reviens à Londres et tu retrouveras Alex. C'est là que nous l'emmenons. »

La seconde suivante, le contacte disparaissait et Bradburry suivait ses hommes. Ian les regarda partir sans un mot.

Mais après avoir refermé la porte derrière Bradburry et ses gorilles, il se précipita sur son téléphone.

Il rechercha le numéro dont il avait besoin dans son répertoire sans trop y croire. Après tout, Il était extrêmement prudent et ce numéro-là datait d'un certain moment déjà.

Il fut presque soulagé d'entendre la sonnerie avant qu'une voix froide ne réponde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Apparemment, Gregorovitch savait parfaitement qui était son interlocuteur. Sans doute avait-il 'réservé' ce numéro particulier à l'espion anglais. Peut-être à cause d'Alex. Ou peut-être pour mieux le surveiller lui.

« Ce que je veux ? Tout d'abord savoir pourquoi tu t'es cru obligé de prévenir mon ambassade en Australie. »

Aucune réponse. Ian continua donc, de plus en plus enragé par l'absence de répartie du Russe.

« Hein ? De quoi penses-tu te mêler, Gregorovitch ? Tu n'as aucun droit de mettre ton nez dans 'nos' affaires privées ! »

Le 'nos' avait été prononcé sans réfléchir. Comme s'il avait encore une signification, alors qu'en réalité ce n'était plus le cas depuis six jours.

Ian eut alors un hoquet silencieux de douleur. Pas de douleur physique mais le mal n'en était que plus grand.

A l'autre bout du fil, Yassen perçut le changement mais il n'était plus temps de ménager Ian Rider.

Yassen Gregorovitch avait aimé Alex Rider lui aussi. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, le gamin avait représenté l'unique étincelle dans le cœur sombre et froid du tueur à gages. Ce dernier gardait le souvenir d'un enfant joyeux, vif et très attachant. Et, aujourd'hui, il considérait comme une insulte à sa mémoire les retards qu'Ian avait pris pour conduire l'adolescent à sa dernière demeure.

C'est pourquoi il lui répondit d'un ton tranchant.

« Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main. Alex est mort. Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire ne changera jamais cela. Alors je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu fasses ce qu'il faut pour que ton neveu puisse enfin reposer en paix aux côtés de ses parents. »

En réponse, un éclat de rire amer retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

« Dis-moi simplement une chose, Gregorovitch. Te préoccupes-tu de l'enterrement de chacune de tes victimes ou est-ce que la famille Rider est un cas particulier ? »

L'assassin décida de ne pas broncher puisque son objectif n'était pas de déclencher une énième dispute.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. », fit-il d'un ton froid mais neutre. « Tu dois prévenir Tom Harris, Jack Starbright et la famille Pleasure. »

Une fois de plus, l'Anglais lui coupa la parole d'un ton cynique.

« Quoi ? Tu te serais découvert un cœur tout récemment ? »

Mais le tueur russe n'avait ni l'intention de se laisser insulter ni celle de rentrer dans le jeu de l'agent du MI6.

« Rentre à Londres, Ian. Tu as des responsabilités. »

Le Russe raccrocha d'un coup sec, ne laissant aucune occasion à son interlocuteur de lui répondre. Il avait mieux à faire que de passer son temps à se chamailler avec l'espion. Comme de trouver un moyen de se libérer pour l'enterrement d'Alex. Il le devait à John et il le devait à son fils.

De son côté, lorsque Ian s'aperçut que Gregorovitch lui avait raccroché au nez, la colère monta en lui.

L'absence et le vide qui avaient caractérisé les derniers jours disparurent soudainement pour laisser enfin la place à un chagrin mêlé de rage.

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il prit tout ce qu'il lui tombait sous la main pour le balancer violemment à travers la pièce. Certains objets se brisèrent dans un bruit aigu. Puis sa main trouva son propre portefeuille qui, en tombant, laissa s'échapper une photo. Ian la ramassa délicatement, avec une précaution qui contrastait avec sa colère précédente.

Le cliché les représentait, Alex et lui, en combinaison de plongée deux ans plus tôt dans les Caraïbes. Ils souriaient tous deux, le bras de l'oncle entourant les épaules de son neveu.

C'est alors que le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de l'homme. Alex était mort. Ils n'iraient plus faire de plongée ensemble. Alex était mort. Ian ne reverrait plus jamais son sourire mi-sérieux mi-taquin. Alex était mort et son neveu méritait à présent de reposer auprès de ses parents, John et Helen Rider.

Puis Ian réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de prendre soin du fils de son frère, promesse faîte sur la tombe encore fraîche de celui-ci.

Sa gorge se serra d'un coup et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sous le choc, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba à genoux, les doigts toujours serrés sur l'image. Puis il se prit la tête dans ses mains et resta un long moment prostré dans la même position, comme cloué par la douleur émotionnelle.

 **AR-AR-AR**

Deux jours plus tard, Ian Rider atterrissait à Londres après avoir tout mis en ordre en Australie.

Durant ce laps de temps, il avait téléphoné à la famille Pleasure puis à Jack lorsqu'il avait eu un peu moins de problèmes pour se reprendre. Tom, il avait décidé de lui annoncer la nouvelle face à face. Il ne pouvait pas annoncer au téléphone la mort de son meilleur ami à un garçon pour qui Alex était tout devenu le jour où ses parents avaient divorcé, sept ans plus tôt.

Lorsque l'Anglais avait téléphoné chez les Pleasure, c'est Sabina qui avait tout d'abord décroché. Après avoir fait plusieurs tentatives infructueuses pour faire sortir les mots de sa propre bouche, Ian avait demandé Edward d'une voix blanche. La jeune fille qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien (comment aurait-elle pu imaginer ?) avait donc passé le téléphone à son père.

Celui-ci n'avait pas été intrusif mais avait rapidement compris la gravité de la situation. Il avait également promis à Ian de l'expliquer lui-même à sa fille, ce pour quoi l'agent du MI6 lui était extrêmement reconnaissant. Edward Pleasure avait parfaitement compris la douleur d'Ian. Et ce dernier avait tout à fait conscience que même si Alex connaissait Sabina depuis quelques années de moins que Tom et que les Pleasure habitaient à présent aux Etats-Unis, les trois enfants étaient restés inséparables. La famille Pleasure allait passer un très mauvais moment, même si au moins, l'enterrement n'était finalement que dans quatre jours. Avant de raccrocher, le père de famille souhaita bon courage à Ian et lui expliqua qu'ils arriveraient la veille de la cérémonie en Angleterre et iraient loger à l'hôtel afin de ne pas gêner l'homme.

Le coup de fil suivant fut réservé à Jack. Cela fut extrêmement dur même si Ian s'était pris du temps pour se reprendre. Au début, la jeune Américaine ne voulait pas le croire. Puis elle avait tempêté après Ian et l'avait accusé. Plus spécifiquement son métier dont elle avait seulement eu connaissance même pas deux ans plus tôt.

Jack gardait Alex depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, c'est-à-dire un peu plus de dix ans. Et la jeune femme s'était énormément attachée à ce petit garçon qu'elle considérait presque comme sien. C'est la raison pour laquelle Ian l'avait laissée le malmener verbalement. Après tout, il savait qu'il le méritait.

Puis, lorsque la crise de nerfs était devenue trop violente, les parents Starbright étaient intervenus et avaient recommandé à Ian de rappeler ultérieurement, lorsque la rousse serait calmée. Des condoléances avaient été présentées avant qu'Ian ne se retrouve à nouveau seul.

Cependant, il avait rappelé Jack le lendemain matin. Le chagrin était toujours présent mais la colère s'était atténuée. Jack et lui avaient échangé quelques bons souvenirs d'Alex. Puis ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Jack arriverait à Chelsea l'avant-veille de l'enterrement.

A présent, il lui restait à voir Tom mais également à prévenir le MI6. Pour être sûr de se garder un exutoire pour plus tard, il décida de se rendre en premier lieu à Chelsea. Dans leur maison.

Il ne fut pas déçu. A peine, Ian avait-il garé sa BMW (qu'il avait fait revenir avec lui d'Australie) dans l'allée, qu'il perçut un bruit de pas précipités sur les gravillons.

« Monsieur Rider ! »

Ian ferma les yeux, redoutant la conversation qui allait suivre, et sortit de sa voiture.

Tom Harris s'arrêta à sa hauteur puis chercha des yeux son meilleur ami.

« Où est Alex ? Vous l'avez oublié en Australie ? », plaisanta l'adolescent.

Ian soupira avant de regarder le meilleur ami de son défunt neveu dans les yeux.

« Tom ! Alex n'est pas là. »

Le gosse le regarda avec des yeux ronds, très surpris.

« Il est allé rejoindre directement Jack aux Etats-Unis ? », s'étonna-t-il.

L'espion baissa les yeux avant de lui répondre.

« Non, pas vraiment, Tom. Tu sais que j'exerce un métier dangereux. Il y a eu un accident. »

Le garçon brun fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Alex est à l'hôpital ? »

Ian n'y tint plus et regarda l'adolescent bien en face pour tout lui avouer.

« Alex est mort, Tom. Il a été tué par des ennemis à moi. »

Tom Harris recula de plusieurs pas, l'air franchement choqué.

« Non…, c'est pas possible… Pas Al, Al n'a rien à voir avec tout çà ! »

Ian s'avança vers lui en tendant la main dans un geste de consolation.

« Je suis désolé, Tom. Alex ne reviendra pas. »

« Vous mentez. Vous mentez ! »

Les larmes ruisselaient avec profusion sur le visage encore quelque peu enfantin. Alertée par le bruit, Mme Harris sortit de sa maison et apostropha son fils.

« Que fais-tu encore chez le voisin ? Rentre immédiatement ! »

Tom le fit mais c'était plus par désespoir que par réelle obéissance. Il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Alex n'avait pas pu l'abandonner. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

Au dehors, Ian Rider regarda l'enfant se précipiter à l'intérieur de sa maison sans même répondre à sa mère, le cœur serré. L'agent du MI6 n'essaya pas d'expliquer la situation à la femme. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se détournait déjà sans plus lui prêter d'attention.

Ian monta les marches de son propre perron à la manière d'un robot et pénétra dans la maison silencieuse. Il commença par vérifier ses messages. Aucun, pas même de la 'banque'. Puis il se dit qu'il allait justement rendre une petite visite à ses employeurs. Il était près de sept heures du soir et Jones et Blunt allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux mais Ian décida qu'il s'en fichait. Pour une fois, ce serait à eux de l'écouter.

Il reprit donc sa voiture après s'être légèrement rafraîchi et s'enfonça au cœur de Londres dans la lumière déclinante du soir.

L'employé d'accueil de l'agence le regarda entrer dans le bâtiment d'un pas décidé et se diriger vers les ascenseurs avec un air ahuri.

« Monsieur Rider ! Qu'est-ce que… »

« Je monte voir Blunt et Jones. », la coupa-t-il d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune réplique.

« Ils sont encore en réunion. Vous ne pouvez pas… »

Mais Ian s'en moquait comme de sa première chemise. Il continua son chemin et personne n'essaya plus de le retenir, heureusement pour eux.

Il débarqua finalement en trombe dans le bureau du chef des Opérations Spéciales du MI6. Alan Blunt et Tulipe Jones discutaient, penchés sur des dossiers.

A son entrée fracassante, Blunt fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur tandis que Jones le fixait tout en suçant un de ses éternels bonbons à la menthe.

« Nous n'étions pas au courant que vous étiez revenu de vos vacances, Agent Rider. D'ailleurs, il vous reste encore un jour de congé. », fit l'homme gris d'un ton neutre.

En réalité, Ian savait que Blunt se réjouissait de son retour prématuré. S'il avait pu faire travailler ses agents vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an, le chef du MI6 n'aurait pas hésité. Tout cela au nom du bien commun, bien entendu.

Il ne répondit pas et posa une question à son tour :

« De quelle affaire parlez-vous ? », leur demanda-t-il en désignant nonchalamment les dossiers sur le bureau.

Ce fut Jones qui lui répondit, de sa voix grave et suave qu'il avait appris à détester. Si Tulipe Jones hors-professionnel pouvait être une femme très bien, dès qu'elle travaillait avec son supérieur Blunt, le duo faisait un peu penser à Flotsam et Jetsam, y compris pour leurs propres employés.

La femme lui mit une photo sous le nez.

« Voici Jordan Alistair. Ses parents sont des milliardaires australiens, travaillant dans l'industrie biochimique et plus précisément au niveau des armes biochimiques. Il a été enlevé il y a huit jours par Scorpia et l'ASIS tenait à ce que nous collaborions avec eux car notre agence a eu plus souvent affaire avec l'organisation que nos amis australiens. »

Blunt et Jones ne savait pas qu'il était là-bas au moment où tout s'était produit. Après tout, Ian faisait attention à garder secrets les lieux où il se rendait en vacances avec Alex. Pour leur sécurité, bien entendu, mais également pour se cacher de ses employeurs aux tendances un peu esclavagistes. Il ne voulait pas que Blunt bafoue le temps si précieux qu'il passait en compagnie de son neveu.

Et, aujourd'hui, s'il refusait cette affaire, c'était parce qu'il avait un enterrement à préparer et souhaitait disposer d'un peu de temps de deuil après coup. C'est pourquoi il regarda Alan Blunt dans les yeux avant de déclarer très clairement.

« Et quel homme de chez nous pensez-vous mettre là-dessus ? »

L'homme en gris le fixa d'un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier de perçant chez n'importe qui d'autre.

« Maintenant que vous êtes là, je comptait sur vous, agent Rider. »

« Hors de question. »

Son supérieur resta impassible tandis qu'il lui demandait.

« Vos vacances finissent demain. Vous êtes là et je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche de… »

Ian le coupa sans remords.

« Eh bien, je dois vous demander de les prolonger. J'ai encore des choses à faire, concernant Alex et… »

« Et vous m'obligez à vous rappeler que vous êtes, avant tout, un agent de nos services. Vous ferez ce qu'on vous dit, sous peine d'être renvoyé. », exigea son supérieur, en se levant brusquement.

Mais Ian était au-delà de toutes ces considérations qui lui semblaient bien terre-à-terre à présent. Il leva un sourcil ironique mais garda un visage presque aussi impassible que celui de Yassen Gregorovitch.

« Alors, allez-y, renvoyez-moi. J'ai besoin de ce temps supplémentaire et je le prendrai, avec ou sans votre accord. », fit-il en leur tournant le dos et en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie.

« Agent Rider ! », le ton de Blunt trahissait à la fois son courroux et son incompréhension.

Même si son employé avait toujours fait preuve de l'attachement qu'il avait pour son neveu, cela n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent empiété sur son travail. Encore moins remis en question sa place au sein du MI6. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Alan Blunt expérimentait l'incompréhension totale.

Mais ce fut son adjointe qui la vocalisa, sa question dégoulinante de compassion franchissant ses lèvres au moment où Rider s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé, Ian ? »

L'homme brun s'immobilisa sans pour autant se tourner vers eux.

« Nous étions en Australie, nous aussi. Le jour où Jordan Alistair a été enlevé. Alex a été tué. » Un court silence de plomb suivit, avant que l'agent n'ajoute d'une voix amer. « Ne vous encombrez pas avec des condoléances, Blunt, vous avez, au mieux, toujours seulement considéré mon neveu comme l'un de vos éventuels futurs agents. J'avais deux priorités dans la vie : Alex et le MI6. Félicitations, aujourd'hui vous n'avez plus de rival. »

Puis Ian sortit aussi brusquement qu'il était entré.

Tulipe Jones jeta un regard rapide à son collègue qui s'était rassis, l'air songeur, puis décida de rattraper l'homme endeuillé. Par chance, l'ascenseur tardait et cela lui fut aisé.

« Ian ! »

L'homme lui jeta un regard noir, lui reprochant sans doute son attitude intrusive. Pourtant, contrairement à Blunt, elle pouvait comprendre le malheur qui le frappait. Elle avait eu des enfants et les avaient perdus. Il s'agissait de la pire épreuve au monde pour une mère. Alors elle comprenait.

D'ailleurs, au bout d'un petit moment passé dans un silence étouffant (Tulipe n'avait aucune l'intention de forcer l'homme à se confier), Ian Rider sembla se souvenir de ce détail et se tourna vers la femme dans un soupir las.

« Nous étions en vacances à Sydney, Alex et moi. Les Alistair étaient nos voisins et Al avait sympathisé avec leur fils Jordan. Il était là quand Jordan a été enlevé. Alex était là et c'est sa simple présence sur les lieux qui l'a tué. »

Ian se détourna en sentant ses yeux le piquer. Puis il se passa la main sur le visage.

« Tout cela s'est passé il y a huit jours. J'ai… eu du mal à admettre ce qui s'était passé et à organiser son enterrement. »

Tulipe Jones hocha la tête de manière compréhensive. Elle allait en discuter avec Blunt pour que celui-ci accepte de laisser son agent tranquille quelques temps. La perte d'un enfant était toujours douloureuse et devait encore plus l'être pour une personne dont ledit enfant constituait la seule famille.

Quant à Ian, il ne mentionna pas le rôle de Yassen Gregorovitch dans cette histoire. Cela était et resterait entre le Russe et la famille Rider et ne concernait certainement pas le MI6.

Finalement, l'ascenseur bipa puis s'ouvrit.

Tulipe Jones et Ian Rider échangèrent un regard puis avant de le quitter, la brune conclut calmement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ian. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, je parlerai à Alan. »

L'Anglais acquiesça puis reprit le chemin de la maison de Chelsea.

 **AR-AR-AR**

Trois jours plus tard, la veille au soir de l'enterrement.

Jack était arrivée le jour précédent en fin de matinée, munie d'une simple valise. Elle avait dit à Ian qu'elle resterait quelques jours après la cérémonie, pour l'aider un peu. L'homme n'avait pas protesté. Après tout, il devait reconnaître que la simple présence de la jeune Américaine faisait déjà l'effet d'un baume sur ses plaies. Il ne lui dirait pas, il avait toujours été très pudique dans le domaine des sentiments. Y compris avec Alex, ce qu'il regrettait chèrement aujourd'hui. Il aurait aimé avoir pu avouer au fils de John ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à quel point il tenait à lui. Tout comme il avait été très attaché à son frère, lui aussi parti trop tôt. Mais ce qu'il lui déchirait encore plus le cœur, c'était que contrairement à John, Alex ne s'était jamais volontairement mis en danger. Ce n'était qu'un gosse innocent, tué simplement parce qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ian n'aurait jamais imaginé perdre son neveu si jeune, au contraire il avait toujours pensé qu'un de ces jours il le laisserait orphelin. Et comme disait la chanson d'un célèbre chanteur français, 'le plus malheureux, c'est celui qui reste.' A présent, Ian ne pouvait plus rien faire, si ce n'était apprendre à vivre avec cette douleur.

Le repas du soir fut très silencieux, Jack et Ian laissant l'autre se réfugier dans ses propres pensées et ses souvenirs. Toux deux avaient très peu faim et après le repas, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller directement se coucher. Le lendemain serait une épreuve épuisante.

D'ailleurs, les jours précédents avaient déjà été très fatiguant. Ian avait reçu de nombreux coups de téléphone ainsi que les bouquets de fleurs et les petits mots de condoléances de ceux qui ne pourraient venir. Un bouquet en particulier avait rendu Ian sceptique : des Bégonias mélangés à des roses noires, sans un seul mot d'accompagnement. Jack l'avait alors aidé à y voir plus clair. Dans le langage des fleurs, les roses noires signifiaient la tristesse tandis que les Bégonias étaient synonymes d'amitié sincère. En y réfléchissant bien, Ian avait donc une petite idée de l'expéditeur. Il se doutait que celui-ci éviterait de se montrer au grand jour le lendemain, mais tiendrait à saluer une dernière fois l'une des rares personnes qu'il avait respectées et aimées. Ian ne se débarrassa pas du bouquet étrange. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il l'avoue à voix haute mais il devait reconnaître que ce bouquet en particulier avait sa place sur la tombe d'Alex. Quant à Ian et Jack, leur choix s'était porté sur un mélange de roses rouges et blanches.

Cette nuit-là, Ian eut beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir. Il était monté vers 21h30 mais l'horloge allait bientôt indiquer minuit et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil une seule seconde. Des pensées de toutes sortes tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. En soupirant, il décida de redescendre à la cuisine boire un coup. En passant, il vit la porte de Jack ouverte et de la lumière au rez-de-chaussée. Sa première idée se confirma en entendant les bruits de casseroles de quelqu'un qui est en train de faire du chocolat chaud traditionnel.

Il sourit à une Jack Starbright bien éveillée. La jeune femme faisait toujours du chocolat chaud à Alex lorsqu'il avait du mal de s'endormir.

« Toi aussi ? », questionna-t-il doucement.

Jack hocha la tête silencieusement tout en leur servant la boisson fumante. Elle en tendit un bol à l'homme avant d'avaler une gorgée quelque peu brûlante.

« J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai plus jamais à dormir. Je l'adorais, tu sais ? »

Lorsque l'Anglais lui avait appris la nouvelle au téléphone, l'Américaine s'était effondrée. Mais ce n'était que quelques heures plus tard, après que ses parents eurent réussi à calmer sa crise de nerfs que Jack avait compris ce que cette nouvelle signifiait réellement. Elle ne reverrait plus Alex. Plus personne ne la retenait en Angleterre. Pendant des années, elle s'était demandé comment annoncer un jour à Ian et Alex qu'elle comptait retourner dans son pays natal, et là, brusquement et de la pire des manières qui soient, elle n'avait plus d'attache. C'était l'ironie du sort dans toute son horreur.

Alors elle avait décidé de rester quelques jours encore à Chelsea, histoire d'apaiser les souffrances de l'un et de l'autre avant la séparation définitive.

En attendant, c'était la cérémonie qui se déroulerait dans quelques heures qui la maintenait en éveil. Elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait en voyant le cercueil descendre dans le caveau. Depuis deux jours, elle était allée plusieurs fois voir le corps au funérarium. Alex avait presque l'air de dormir et après les premiers sanglots, elle avait pu lui parler. Même si ce n'était pas comme la fois où il était tombé dans le coma et que là, il ne se réveillerait pas, Jack redoutait le moment où son corps disparaîtrait pour de bon de la vue de tous. Elle redoutait particulièrement la mise en bière du lendemain. Apparemment, seuls Ian, Edward Pleasure et elle s'y rendraient. Lise Pleasure, Sabina et Tom, ainsi que tous ceux qui souhaitaient dire un dernier au revoir, les rejoindraient au cimetière. Ian avait appris que quelques collègues à lui comptaient venir ainsi que le coach et toute l'équipe de football d'Alex. Et peut-être également quelques autres professeurs et élèves du collège Brookland. Après tout, Alex Rider avait toujours été très apprécié à son école. Mais seuls les Pleasure, Tom, Jack, Ian et le MI6 connaissaient la véritable cause de sa mort. Officiellement, Alex Rider était mort d'un anévrisme durant son sommeil.

« Je sais, Jack, moi aussi. Moi aussi. », Ian baissa les yeux mais les releva aussitôt en sentant la main de Jack serrer la sienne.

« Alex était… un garçon extraordinaire. », Ian s'entendit parler de loin, comme si plongé au cœur de ses souvenirs, ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui parlait. « Bébé, il n'était jamais capricieux et essayait toujours de comprendre. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il était beaucoup plus mûr que son âge. Pas parce qu'il aurait été surdoué, mais comme s'il savait qu'il avait certaines responsabilités, imaginaires bien sûr. Un peu à la manière de mon frère John. Il lui ressemblait tellement, physiquement comme moralement. », conclut-il, avec un sourire tendre.

« Pourtant, vous n'en parliez jamais. », dit Jack, sans un reproche.

« Je sais. », Ian soupira en détournant la tête puis se tourna à nouveau vers son interlocutrice.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit avant. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment dit en face à quel point je tenais à lui et… »

L'homme brun ne put terminer sa phrase mais la rousse le fit pour lui, d'une voix calme et réconfortante.

« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'Alex n'en avait pas conscience. Crois-moi, Ian, Alex savait parfaitement qu'il était profondément aimé. Et d'ailleurs, je dirais pour ma part qu'il le rendait bien au centuple. »

« Tu as raison. »

Ian se passa une main sur le visage. Le chocolat chaud avait dû faire son effet, le sommeil le gagnait. En face de lui, Jack bailla. Il lui sourit tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux à l'étage.

« Je crois que cette fois, nous arriverons à dormir quelques heures. Merci, Jack. »

« Bonne nuit, Ian. »

L'Anglais s'endormit dès que sa tête rencontra l'oreiller moelleux.

Le lendemain matin, levés tout deux à huit heures, ils accueillirent dès neuf heures et demi la famille Pleasure ainsi que Tom Harris. Les adultes se retrouvèrent au salon tandis que Jack avait laissé sa propre chambre aux deux enfants. La chambre d'Alex était fermée à clé depuis qu'Ian était rentré en Angleterre.

Tous discutèrent tranquillement, évoquèrent de nombreux souvenirs. Lorsqu'un éclat de rire résonnait, il était souvent suivi d'un peu d'humidité au fond des yeux. Et inversement. Après tout, ils garderaient tous un très bon et éternel souvenir de l'enfant blond aux yeux bruns et chaleureux.

A dix heures et quart, Ian, Jack et Edward se rendirent comme prévu à la mise en bière tandis que Lise et les deux enfants prenaient le chemin du cimetière. Jack ne s'effondra pas mais serra fort une dernière fois la main plus petite avant que le cercueil ne fut refermé. Parmi les objets déposés auprès du défunt se trouvaient une rose, la médaille de baptême que ses parents, John et Helen, lui avaient choisi, ainsi que la photo que Yassen Gregorovitch lui avait donné de son père des années plus tôt.

Pour l'enterrement, Ian avait refusé l'aumônier proposé par le MI6 et, n'étant pas très religieux, avait laissé le soin à Jack de choisir le texte. Il s'agissait du psaume 23, 'le seigneur est mon berger'. Même Ian devait reconnaître qu'il était très beau.

Toutes les fleurs et les petits mots affectueux trouvèrent leur place sur le tombeau qui contenait à présent les cercueils de trois membres Rider : John, son épouse Helen et leur fils Alexander. Sur la pierre tombale initiale, Ian avait fait rajouter le nom et les dates de son neveu, à l'image des inscriptions concernant ses parents. Ian avait toujours été un homme de peu de mots et à présent qu'Alex n'était plus là, cela ne risquait pas de changer.

A son grand soulagement, il n'y eut pas de crises de larmes, y compris de la part des plus proches. Chacun gardait sa peine pour soi. Et heureusement, car Ian sentait lui-même son cœur se tordre de douleur en voyant le cercueil s'enfoncer dans la terre. Il n'aurait pas résisté.

De temps à autre, Ian jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui, déformation professionnelle. Il se tendit en voyant s'approcher Tulipe Jones et Alan Blunt. La femme avait l'air sincèrement désolée mais son supérieur gardait son apparence toute grise habituelle et, après des condoléances polies mais froides, imité par Jack, Ian lui lança un regard loin d'être avenant. Cependant, l'homme ne s'en formalisa pas et continua son chemin, le regard d'Ian lui plantant des couteaux imaginaires dans le dos. Alan Blunt avait encore moins de légitimité à venir ici que Yassen Gregorovitch !

Par ailleurs, Ian avait repéré ce dernier, planté à l'autre bout du cimetière, attendant sans doute que les gens partent pour venir devant la tombe. Ian jeta un regard au bouquet de Bégonias et de roses noires puis soupira. Il devait reconnaître que l'autre homme n'était pas réellement responsable de la mort d'Alex. D'ailleurs, Ian avait deviné toutes ces années que Yassen adorait le fils de John et ferait tout pour lui. Mais sa colère envers le Russe venait du fait que 'tout' n'était encore pas assez puisque cela n'avait pas empêché la mort d'Alex, causée par les propres employeurs de l'assassin blond. Ainsi, Scorpia avait du déboucher le champagne en entendant la nouvelle. Après avoir eu les parents, ils étaient débarrassés du fils. A cette pensée, Ian dut serrer ses poings sous la rage qui lui tordait les entrailles.

Puis Jack lui serra doucement la main en guise de soutien, le ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la cérémonie était terminée et tout le monde rentrait chez soi.

Yassen Gregorovitch attendit que tout le monde soit sorti du cimetière depuis dix minutes, en particulier tous les membres du MI6, avant de s'approcher du monument de marbre. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici remontait à quatorze ans. Avec son métier, se rendre au cimetière était plutôt inconvenant.

Le Russe s'arrêta juste en face du monument et posa un genou à terre, contemplant silencieusement les inscriptions gravées.

John et Helen étaient morts à trente ans. Leur fils Alex avait vécu la moitié. Et pourtant… Et pourtant, le père comme le fils avaient su trouver le chemin tortueux qui menait à son cœur. Yassen Gregorovitch avait respecté bien peu de monde dans sa vie. Et encore moins nombreux étaient les êtres qu'il avait aimés. Mais s'il était certain d'une chose, c'est que John et Alex Rider étaient en tête de cette courte liste.

« Te souviens-tu, John, du moment où tu m'as sauvé la vie dans la jungle amazonienne ? », fit le tueur à gages d'une voix calme et profonde. « J'ai juré après cela que je te serais reconnaissant toute ma vie. De cela et de tout ce que tu auras pu m'enseigner à l'époque et qui ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je t'aimais, John, je t'aimais et je t'admirais. Je peux même te dire que les êtres pour qui j'ai jamais ressenti ces deux sentiments se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Et puis tu es parti et j'avais toujours pensé que personne ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec toi. Et j'ai rencontré ton fils, Alex. Il te ressemblait tellement et était si attachant. Et mon cœur s'est ouvert à nouveau. » Yassen s'arrêta un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il lui avait toujours été très difficile d'exprimer ses sentiments, plus encore depuis qu'il avait débuté sa 'carrière'. Il prit néanmoins une profonde respiration avant de continuer. « Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais vraiment dit en face mais il faut que tu saches, Alex, que je t'aimais autant que j'ai aimé ton père. Je vous _adorais_ , tous les deux. Et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Au fond de moi, j'avais espéré que te voir grandir de loin suffirait pour te protéger. J'ai échoué, j'ai échoué et tout ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui c'est vous demander pardon, à toi et à tes parents. Mais je ne t'oublierai jamais, Alex, je te le promets. Et s'il y a au moins une chose dont je suis sûr aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne travaillerai plus pour ceux qui ont fait tant de mal à votre famille. Je quitte Scorpia, John. Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, c'est une décision à laquelle j'ai longuement réfléchi ces derniers jours. Je repars m'installer en Russie, de toute façon je suis sûr que la Mafia aura du travail pour quelqu'un comme moi. », conclut en se relevant le blond, avec un petit sourire amer. « Mais j'essaierai de passer de temps à autre. Ne serait-ce que pour faire enrager ton oncle, Alex. J'espère simplement que où que vous soyez, vous ayez trouvé la paix, tes parents et toi. »

Avant de se détourner, Yassen sortit une rose blanche et la posa sous les inscriptions en guise de respect et de remerciement pour tout ce que la famille Rider lui avait apporté dans sa vie.

Il reprendrait l'avion pour la Russie sous dix jours, le temps de mettre ses affaires en ordre et de régler quelques comptes. Il avait dit vrai, il quittait Scorpia. Définitivement. L'organisation avait après tout commis sa dernière erreur envers lui en lui enlevant brutalement Alex Rider, la dernière personne qui comptait à ses yeux. C'était sa façon de se venger. Il y avait peu de chances que les membres du Conseil envoie un de leurs assassins à sa poursuite, ils ne connaissaient que trop bien ses compétences et savaient par avance qu'il s'agirait de gâchis.

Le visage à nouveau impassible, Yassen Gregorovitch quitta le cimetière de Chelsea.

 **AR-AR-AR**

L'enterrement était passé depuis dix jours et Ian refusait toujours le moindre coup de fil en provenance du MI6. N'avaient-ils donc aucun respect pour le deuil ? Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre et avait envie de tout plaquer. De démissionner. Il n'avait pas parlé en ces termes exacts à Blunt la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu au téléphone, c'est-à-dire la veille au soir, mais Ian sentait qu'il allait finir par exploser. Même Jack s'était aperçu de son énervement croissant.

Enervement qui n'était pas tellement du à la perte d'Alex, ses sentiments concernant cette tragédie, il arrivait à les dissimuler tout au fond de lui et il avait placé un certain nombre de photos de son neveu dans tout son bureau. Y compris en fond d'écran sur son ordinateur. Après tout, c'était sa thérapie à lui, remplacer le manque par l'impression que le gamin serait toujours là avec lui, quelque part. Et cela lui réussissait plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, Jack prévoyait de repartir dans trois jours, elle-même allant mieux peu à peu. On ne se remet jamais vraiment de la perte d'un être cher, simplement on apprend à vivre avec et à apaiser la douleur. Après tout, comme on dit : ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort.

Mais cet énervement n'était pas lié à la douleur mais à l'exaspération d'Ian face à l'attitude révoltante de son supérieur. Comme s'il avait perdu un bouton de manchette et non pas l'adolescent dont il avait la garde.

Ce soir-là, installé au salon, il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur son journal. Encore moins lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais ouvrir. », fit Jack tout en dévalant les escaliers.

Preuve qu'Ian était extrêmement las, il ne parvint même pas à discerner les différentes voix dans l'entrée, mise à part peut-être celle de Jack qui lui parvint assez distinctement tandis qu'elle revenait vers le salon.

« Entrez donc ! Je vais le prévenir. »

Puis, la jeune Américaine apparut dans le champ de l'espion. « Ian, il y a une visite pour toi. »

Il s'en serait volontiers passé mais lesdits visiteurs étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Trop tard. A peine Ian s'était-il levé et avait-il fait trois pas qu'il aperçut son 'visiteur' depuis le seuil du salon.

Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parler le premier. Il avança de quelques pas avant de se tourner vers Jack, plaquant sur son visage habituellement inexpressif une expression sincèrement aimable.

« Miss Starbright, pouvez-vous, je vous prie, vous occupez de notre jeune ami ? »

C'est au même moment qu'Ian aperçut qui accompagnait le tueur à gages. Il aurait reconnu partout les yeux bleus perçant et la crinière dorée, et ce d'autant plus qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois leur propriétaire moins de dix jours auparavant.

« Jordan ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Yassen Gregorovitch, très observateur, remarqua que Jack observait l'Anglais et lui, tour à tour et d'un air inquiet, semblant comprendre le malaise.

Elle tendit alors la main vers l'adolescent et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Jordan, c'est bien cela ? Viens avec moi, nous allons te préparer quelque chose. »

Jordan Alistair jeta un regard hésitant vers le Russe qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête en guise d'accord. Le garçon suivit donc la jeune femme. Quelques instants plus tard des bruits de vaisselle parvinrent aux oreilles des deux hommes qui restèrent un bon moment face à face, immobiles et silencieux.

Puis Ian soupira et retourna dans le salon, son autorisation plutôt explicite. L'assassin blond ne se fit pas prier pour y entrer à son tour.

L'Anglais se servit un verre de Whisky, avant de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil et de faire tourner le liquide, songeur.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

De son côté, Yassen, préférant rester debout, fixait patiemment son vis-à-vis d'un œil acéré.

Même si Ian Rider s'efforçait de le cacher, son regard fatigué et les cernes visibles sous ses yeux bruns trahissaient le fait qu'il avait connu des jours biens meilleurs.

Car bien que Yassen ait principalement vu l'homme à l'œuvre dans un cadre professionnel, le Russe savait qu'au-delà des apparences gardées, Rider avait été très profondément attaché à son neveu. Au fils de son défunt frère, John. Et Alex le lui avait rendu en mille. Malgré le caractère assez solitaire de l'homme brun, Yassen avait été témoin d'interactions entre les deux Rider et devait reconnaître qu'ensemble, l'adulte et l'enfant faisaient un parfait tandem.

Mais Alex n'était plus là, à présent. Et tout comme lui, Ian Rider devait apprendre à vivre malgré la perte tragique du fils de John.

En tout cas, les jours précédents avaient été compliqués pour l'agent du MI6. Yassen avait même entendu dire que l'homme refusait toute mission pour le moment, voire, peut-être pour plus longtemps…

C'était un comble. Depuis bientôt quinze ans l'Anglais lui mettait régulièrement des bâtons dans les roues dans le cadre de son travail et à présent que Yassen débarrassait le plancher en repartant en Russie (peut-être pas définitivement mais tout de même), Ian Rider décidait d'abandonner sa place de nuisance professionnelle…

D'autant que Yassen s'était quelque peu réjoui de laisser entièrement l'épine dans le pied qu'était l'agent du MI6 à Scorpia. Et le Russe devait reconnaître que même si Ian ne possédait pas le talent inné de son frère pour l'espionnage, il restait un des meilleurs agents des Services Secrets britanniques. Et de son côté, Yassen Gregorovitch avait été l'un des plus réguliers et compétents agents de Scorpia envoyé pour protéger les intérêts de l'organisation. Alors sans lui…

Eh bien, il espérait que le frère de John se reprenne rapidement et fasse ce que le tueur à gages n'avait jamais fait : faire payer chèrement à Scorpia les meurtres de John et Helen et à présent celui d'Alex. Car pour le Russe, en lui arrachant inconsciemment la dernière personne à laquelle il tenait, l'organisation criminelle avait dépassé les bornes.

C'est pourquoi ce dernier se présentait aujourd'hui à Chelsea avec un petit cadeau : le fils Alistair à rendre à ses parents.

L'adolescent en question était détenu dans le principal centre de formation de Scorpia, sur l'île de Malagosto, où de nombreuses paires d'yeux pouvaient le surveiller. Cependant Yassen, en tant qu'ancien élève particulièrement accompli et célèbre au sein de l'organisation (Interpol et d'autres organismes de sécurité internationale à travers le monde auraient pu le confirmer sans mal, y était également très apprécié et, plus important presque insoupçonnable. Il pouvait déambuler partout sans problèmes.

Il lui avait donc été assez facile de quitter l'île avec le prisonnier 'sous le bras'. Lorsque Scorpia se rendrait compte de la supercherie il serait déjà trop tard et inutile de remédier à la situation.

Jordan, quant à lui, n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis que l'assassin blond l'avait délivré de sa cellule. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Londres, le garçon n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards furtifs et inquiets, se demandant sans doute pourquoi l'un de ses kidnappeurs l'avait finalement libéré et ce que le sort lui réservait par la suite. Il s'était contenté de suivre docilement l'adulte, dont son instinct lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme extrêmement dangereux. Apparemment pas cruel à proprement parlé, mais d'autant plus dangereux que froid et implacable.

Ils avaient traversé l'Autriche, l'Allemagne et la France avant de rejoindre l'Angleterre, toujours sous de fausses identités avec de faux papiers qui les prétendaient père et fils. Cela faisait remonter de douloureux souvenirs mais Yassen avait essayé et réussi au moins en partie de ne comparer la situation avec sa relation avec Alex. Au moins, son prisonnier tétanisé était-il silencieux.

Pour le moment, le Russe fit taire toutes ces traîtres pensées de manière à se concentrer uniquement sur Ian Rider.

« Je quitte Scorpia, Rider. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est là ? », Yassen désigna la cuisine d'un vague hochement de tête. Il hésita un instant, en bon professionnel discret, avant de continuer. « Je rentre en Russie. Tu devrais être content, tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de moi. »

L'Anglais le fixait d'un drôle d'air, bouche bée et yeux plissés.

« Alors quoi ? », l'espion rompit finalement le bref silence. « Tu ramènes le fils Alistair et tu t'en vas comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si ton indécision ne nous avait pas coûté John et Alex ? »

Yassen lâcha un unique éclat de rire, dénué de toute joie.

« Ne te fais surtout pas d'illusions, Rider. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune indécision. Je reste ce que je suis et ai toujours été : un tueur à gages. Même John savait que j'étais un 'naturel' et il a pourtant bien essayé de me détourner de cette voie. »

« Un de ses rares échecs, mais un échec à deux cent pour cent. », cracha Ian en réponse.

Il ne reçut qu'un flegmatique haussement d'épaule.

« Pense ce que tu veux. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir respecté et aimé John comme un mentor. Et tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je n'ai pas de conscience. »

Yassen était sûr qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout le rictus ironique qui s'installa sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Et tu fais quoi de Jordan ? », demanda ce dernier. Tout dans son attitude criait à la provocation. « Peut-être pas une 'vraie' conscience, mais au moins une 'demi' ou une conscience torturée, ne t'en déplaise ! »

Le Russe ne lui répondit que par un vague regard noir. De toute façon, son départ de cette maison était imminent. Alors inutile de répondre à une provocation aussi basse et ridicule.

« Au moins, ton agence sera satisfaite de voir que tu as rempli au moins une partie de la mission en retrouvant le fils Alistair. »

L'éclat de rire d'Ian ressembla davantage à une sorte d'aboiement.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? » se plaignit l'espion. « Après avoir déjà presque été sur place lors de l'enlèvement, c'est d'autant plus bizarre que le gosse réapparaisse chez moi comme par magie. Ne t'imagine pas me faire un cadeau. »

« Alors pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas parlé de moi ? Cela aurait résolu tous tes problèmes. », fit l'assassin blond d'un ton rempli de lassitude.

« Pas sûr, Blunt est tellement paranoïaque. » Rider évita le regard bleu pâle en baissant le sien comme si le parquet était la chose la plus fascinante qu'il ait jamais vu. « Et puis, j'ai décidé de te laisser un dernier avantage. Après tout, Il me l'aurait demandé. »

Les deux hommes se comprenaient très bien en cet instant et un silence pas si inconfortable que cela s'étira avant que le Russe ne se dirige sans un mot mais avec un hochement de tête en guise de salutation vers la sortie. L'espion lui répondit d'un vague mouvement de la main.

Yassen sortit du salon, son air toujours impassible. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une voix féminine l'interrompit.

« Monsieur Gregorovitch. », il se retourna et vit Jack Starbright qui semblait le fixer avec reconnaissance. « Je voulais juste vous dire… Votre bouquet était très beau, je suis sûr qu'Al-Alex l'aurait beaucoup aimé. »

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux bruns, mais la jeune Américaine, très forte, sut les retenir. Le Russe hocha une nouvelle la tête, mais avec un mince sourire cette fois. Après tout, elle le méritait. Elle s'était si bien occupée du fils de John toute ses années. A présent, cette maison devait lui sembler bien vide à elle aussi. Yassen savait qu'elle repartait à Washington la semaine suivante. Définitivement cette fois.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il franchissait le seuil de la maison de Chelsea pour la dernière fois. La pensée fit monter en lui une vague de nostalgie et de souvenirs, qu'il sut cependant maîtriser grâce à des années de professionnalisme. Au moins, cela l'empêchait de s'effondrer dans son chagrin comme l'avait fait Ian Rider ces derniers jours.

« Prenez soin de vous, Jack. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et de la refermer derrière lui. Le soleil couchant allait parfaitement avec ce que Yassen ressentait aujourd'hui. Mais il se l'était promis. Il reviendrait de temps à autre dans cette ville qui avait vu grandir les deux êtres qu'il avait le plus respectés et aimés : John et Alex Rider.

Il tiendrait cette promesse et le 13 janvier de chaque année, une rose blanche apparaîtrait sur la tombe de la famille Rider.

 **AR-AR-AR**

 ***Concernant cette petite anecdote, je parle d'expérience. Si peu qu'il y ait un congélateur dans la même pièce, vous êtes bon pour utiliser plusieurs balles en une fois.**


End file.
